


baby, we've got new love

by sevensevan



Series: pride month 2018 [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: MJ can't function around pretty girls. Especially pretty girls who are the crown princess of Wakanda.





	baby, we've got new love

**Author's Note:**

> is it technically june 10 right now? yes. yes it is. oops. shoutout to inarassera on tumblr for the prompt!

“I don’t get what the big deal is,” Peter says, opening his locker while he talks. “Aren’t you, like, anti-monarchy?”

“Everyone is anti-monarchy, dumbass,” MJ says. “And that’s not the point.” Peter slams his locker, turning and grinning at her.

“The point is you met a pretty girl and don’t know how to deal with it,” he says smugly.

“I didn’t say that.” Peter just grins wider and turns to walk down the hall. “Peter, I didn’t say that,” she repeats, falling into step beside him. He shrugs indifferently. “I didn’t fucking _say_ that.”

“The lady doth protest too much,” Peter says, before immediately regretting it. And visibly, if MJ’s grin is anything to judge by.

“Doth.”

“Shut up.”

“ _Doth_.”

“Shut up!” Peter takes a left, heading upstairs, and MJ continues straight.

“Doth!” she shouts after him. He flips her off over his shoulder without looking.

Here’s the thing: it’s not like Peter has an issue with the idea of MJ liking Shuri. _He_ had a crush on Shuri at first, although it had very quickly turned into a strong and very much _not_ romantic friendship built on a mutual love for science and a shared inability to take anything too seriously. But he almost never has anything to mock MJ for, since she stubbornly refuses to tell literally anyone anything about herself ever, so he is going to mock her for her crush for as long as humanly possible, dammit.

Although, MJ and Shuri would be kind of cute, now that he thinks about it.

Peter’s phone buzzes as he sits down in his next class. He pulls it out reflexively, checking the screen. One new text from Shuri.

_Please tell me the MJ who came here for a research project this morning is the MJ you’re friends with_.

Peter grins. It looks like maybe MJ’s out of control crush goes both ways.

_Coffee later?_ he texts back. Shuri immediately agrees, and he slips his phone back into his pocket, still grinning to himself.

_This is going to be so funny_.

 

XxX

 

“She’s just so _pretty_ ,” Shuri tells him later, as they sit in Starbucks and split a cookie. “You don’t understand.”

“I have actually met her, you know,” Peter says, kind of wanting to roll his eyes.

“But you don’t _understand_ ,” Shuri insists. She sighs almost comically. “Do you think you can introduce us?”

“Didn’t you already meet her?”

“That’s different,” Shuri says. “That was school things.” Peter narrows his eyes at her suspiciously.

“Also you did something super embarrassing?” he asks, taking a stab in the dark.

“Also I did something super embarrassing,” Shuri agrees immediately. “She asked me how it felt to be an inspiration to girls in STEM and I was trying to flirt and I asked how it felt to be an inspiration to girls with hair.” Peter chokes on his cookie.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says when he’s managed to swallow properly. Shuri reaches across the table and smacks him on the back of the head.

“I’m doing my best,” she says.

“I’m changing your contact name to _girl with hair_.”

“You’re terrible.” Shuri pauses to sip her drink. “But do you think you can reintroduce me to MJ?”

“You only want me for my pretty friends,” Peter complains.

“Also your collector’s edition box set of all three seasons of the original series of _Star Trek_ on DVD,” Shuri says. “But yes, that and MJ are the only two reasons we’re friends.”

Peter rolls his eyes and sips his coffee, a plan beginning to form in his head.

 

XxX

 

MJ has been sitting by herself for five minutes when the electronic bell above the door to the Starbucks rings. She glances up on reflex, and nearly drops her phone when she sees who it is. The pretty girl from the Wakandan outreach center, who she’d made an absolute fool of herself in front of.

Also known as the literal, actual crown princess of Wakanda, Shuri.

No one else seems to notice that actual royalty has just walked into the coffee shop. MJ has to blink a few times before she confirms that Shuri is, in fact, standing at the back of the line and glancing around the coffee shop, and that she isn’t just a very pleasant hallucination. Shuri catches her eye and breaks into a grin, waving at MJ.

_Oh my God, she_ remembers _me_.

MJ waves back, dazed and confused. Shuri steps out of the line, hurrying across the coffee shop and stopping in front of MJ’s table with a shy smile.

“Yo,” MJ says, because she prides herself on being totally unshakable under pretty much any circumstances except those including pretty girls. _Yo_. _Who the fuck says yo_?

“Hi,” Shuri says, still smiling, which is going to make MJ pass out if she doesn’t stop. “What are you doing here?”

“Meeting Peter,” MJ manages to say, fairly coherently. Shuri’s smile disappears, and while MJ is immediately far more capable of breathing, she feels a pang of disappointment.

“I’m here to meet Peter,” Shuri says.

“What?” MJ glances down at her phone again.

_Oops, can’t make it. Have fun w Shuri tho_. From Spider-boy, one minute ago.

“That fucking—“ MJ turns her phone off, dropping it on the table and glaring at it. “I swear to God I’m going to kill him in his sleep.” Shuri frowns, her brow furrowing adorably, and slides into the chair across from MJ.

“What did he do?” she asks.

“He ditched us, the little bitch,” MJ says. “I’m going to steal his stupid spider suit and—“ she stops midsentence, snapping her mouth shut.

To be fair, MJ doesn’t usually go around telling people Peter’s secret. She hasn’t even told _him_ that she knows about it—although, honestly, he and Ned talk about it in broad daylight in the school hallways. It doesn’t take MJ’s carefully developed observation skills to hear things.

Still, she doesn’t know if Shuri knows. Although, to be fair, Shuri’s brother is the Black Panther, and MJ has never gotten a believable story about how Peter met the princess of Wakanda in the first place.

“His suit?” Shuri says carefully. “Would that be the red and blue one?” MJ exhales in relief.

“Yep.”

“I didn’t know you knew about that,” Shuri says, getting more comfortable in her chair, as if she plans on staying there with MJ for awhile.

“Well, I’m not really _supposed_ to,” MJ says. “But I stalked Peter for like a year, so—“ she cuts herself off when Shuri’s face shifts from interest to shock. “Okay, it wasn’t stalking,” she amends. “I just—he’s a weird little guy, alright? I was curious.” Shuri bites her lip, nodding slowly.

“And you figured it out,” she says. “From—not stalking him. Isn’t it meant to be a big secret?”

“He’s not exactly subtle,” MJ says. “And I’m very observant.”

“And what have you observed about me?” Shuri asks, raising an eyebrow. MJ nearly knocks her drink over.

“I, um,” she says. “Uh, you’re…short?” Shuri’s other eyebrow joins the first. “ _God_ , I’m so sorry—“ MJ’s apology is cut short by Shuri laughing, which—MJ is never going to _thank_ Peter for setting her up like this, but maybe she’ll let him live.

“I’m going to go buy coffee,” Shuri tells MJ after a moment, still smiling. “And you will consider that you are just very tall, and everyone is short to you.”

“Sure,” MJ manages to say. Shuri slips out of the chair, glancing over her shoulder as she walks back to the front of the store and smiling at MJ again. MJ smiles back before picking her phone up and typing out a quick text to Peter, something along the lines of _I’m going to fucking murder you in your sleep_.

Shuri waves at her from the line, and MJ is pretty sure she’s actually going to die. Her phone dings, and she has enough presence of mind to glance down at it.

_You’re welcome_.

MJ blocks Peter’s number.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing a fic a day for pride month, and i'm taking any and all lgbtq prompts through the end of june. leave a comment or send me an ask on tumblr @daisys-quake. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
